


Drown Myself in Alcohol, That Shit Never Helps at All

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU
Genre: Alcohol, Day 1, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Friend Chas Chandler, Hurt/Comfort, John Constantine Needs A Hug, John Constantine Whump, Mistakes, Newcastle Incident, Shaky Hands, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Oh John,” Chas sighed, crouching down next to him.John stared at him, blinking slowly, before trying to pour himself another glass of whiskey. He missed the glass, his hands shaking so badly that he poured it onto the floor. Quickly giving up on the glass, he raised the bottle to his mouth and drank directly from it.





	Drown Myself in Alcohol, That Shit Never Helps at All

**Author's Note:**

> You should all go listen to I Think I’m OKAY by Machine Gun Kelly, YUNGBLUD & Travis Barker. It’s amazing. My first thought when I heard this was: “Holy shit this fits with Constantine perfectly.” Listen to it. You won't regret it. It’s awesome.
> 
> This fic takes place at some point between the Newcastle Incident and when he checks himself into Ravenscar.
> 
> The title of this work is from the song I Think I’m OKAY by Machine Gun Kelly, YUNGBLUD & Travis Barker.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 1: Shaky Hands.

“Oh John,” Chas sighed, crouching down next to him.

John stared at him, blinking slowly, before trying to pour himself another glass of whiskey. He missed the glass, his hands shaking so badly that he poured it onto the floor. Quickly giving up on the glass, he raised the bottle to his mouth and drank directly from it.

“Alright, that’s enough, John,” he said, grabbing the bottle.

John tightened his grip and muttered something unintelligible.

“C’mon, John,” Chas murmured, prying his fingers off of the bottle and placing it as far from the other man as he could without getting up.

“Chas…”

“How many of those have you drunk?” he asks, thinking back to the bottles he’d seen lying around. He wasn’t sure how many of them were new.

“All- all of ‘em,” John managed, swiping a hand over his eyes.

“Jesus.”

“I- I fucked up, Chas. Fucked up real bad.”

“I know, John. I know. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Bullshit. ‘S always my fault.”

“C’mere, John,” Chas said, helping him stand up.

“Woah…” he slurred, the whole room spinning.

Chas kept an arm around him and attempted to lead him to his room, but realized after a few steps that there was no way he was going to be walking there. He sighed and lifted the smaller man off the ground.

“Wha-?”

“You’re fine, John. Still just me.”

He set John down on his bed and managed to pull the covers back and shove John underneath them.

“Chas-” he said, somehow managing to grab the other man’s wrist in spite of his current lack of coordination. “‘M sorry. Didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“I know, John,” he reassured, sitting on the bed and leaning up against the headboard. “I know you didn’t mean to.”

“I just-” he cut himself off with a hiccuping sob.

“I know, I know. You’re exhausted, John,” Chas said, running his fingers through the other man’s hair. “Go to sleep. We can talk in the morning, ‘kay?”

“M’kay,” John mumbled, still holding onto Chas’ wrist. “Don’t- don’t go? They- the others, they all- they’re gone. I- Just stay?”

“Not going anywhere. I’ll be right here when you wake up, promise. Go to sleep, John.”

“You- You’re a good friend. I- Thank- thanks for staying.”


End file.
